Episode 06 - Hinata EMAgency!?
is the 6th episode of the Aikatsu Friends! anime series. It aired on May 10th, 2018.All Information of this page belongs to Aikatsu Friends! Wiki. Summary Ema Hinata is a reliable big sister in the year above that is under the same production team. Even at the camp where everyone went to, she demonstrates great leadership abilities. Meanwhile, Mio is somewhat thrown off by the environment around her, causing a series of confusions. It appears that something worthy of attention seems to be happening......? Plot Together with Maika, Aine is tasked with interviewing a senior member of the Idol Track at school as part of the "Idol Unmasking!!" project. This member being Ema Hinata, a member of the schools Lacrosse team. The staff recording captures her scoring another goal as the girls introduce her; with Aine incredibly flustered the entire time as she accidentally slurs her words. As she begins clamming up, Ema laughs and observes her while everyone else looks on in annoyance. She thinks back to what led to her current predicament and silently watches as Maika begins casually chatting with Ema like she would normally. She brings up how Ema is able to balance lacrosse with Aikatsu and asks if she has any plans to focus on one or the other- but Ema bluntly claims it isn't like that, because she plans on improving on both. As this is going on Aine tries to return to her bearings when she sees the card held by a staff member. As she is trying to read it, she is shocked upon learning she will be playing a round of lacrosse against Ema. She points out that she has never played before, but she calms down as Ema assures her she will be okay. However, as she refers to herself as an older sibling Aine finds herself confused until Ema explains, and she enjoys her time playing with Aine, effortlessly scoring points and having her chase her around until they end the recording. The staff compliment Aine's efforts and how she was able to help them further Ema's own qualities as the girl in question embraces Aine suddenly. She insists on being less-formal and tells Aine to address her by "Ema-chan", and Aine asks if they can be friends. She agrees, making her very happy as Maika remarks on how she was sure they would become fast friends. As they discuss how today was the final day of lacrosse camp, Tamaki joins them to point out that a surprise has been prepared for their hard work. She leads them to the nearby campgrounds, where Chiharu and Ken are waiting- allowing them to deduce that this is a camping trip. She confirms they are right and excitedly the girls begin chatting about the turn of event. Meanwhile, Mio is shown inside of the van awaiting them. She tries to think of how she can greet Aine, wondering if she will be happy to see her- until she happens to see how the trio is interacting together, causing her to momentarily worry. Tamaki brings up how a "special guest" will be joining them and the door opens to reveal her to the girls, with Aine very surprised as Ema remarks on having all of the members of the "MT2" there, explaining to Maika that it means "Manager Tamaki-san's Team" as they playfully begin to bicker. Aine excitedly runs up to Mio and brings up how happy she is to have her there as she recalls that Mio had a photoshoot that day. Mio claims to have finished early- although Ema appears to notice that something is off with her. She wonders if she imagined it however, when Maika doesn't seem to understand. With that the girls change into their training gear and decide to have some fun. First they start by climbing a tree as Mio worriedly watches from the ground, followed by trying to catch fish in the river using their hands as she warns them that the water is too cold, then they try to lure over a tanooki- with her trying to tell them that it could be dangerous. She finds herself worn out and gloomily takes a break as Ken, Chiharu, and Tamaki prepare dinner and recall how she ended up joining them earlier. She is an indoor girl but she begged to join them, which surprised Tamaki since she normally doesn't get involved with recreational activities like this. While watching the other girls, Mio sadly remarks on how excited she was to enjoying the trip as Maika suddenly suggests they have a badminton match. She joins them and they draw sticks to determine pairs, with her being partnered with Ema. Initially things go well until Ema happens to catch the look Mio is making while observing Maika and Aine, and this causes her to realize what the problem is. They end up losing the game though, so Maika informs the duo that they would need to go and get groceries as punishment. Suddenly, Ema claims she can see "delishrooms" high up on the mountains and brings up how much better they are then normal mushroom, deciding to head up there with Maika in order to gather them. She asks that Aine goes shopping with Mio instead and she happily agrees. At the store the girls gather the various items they need for eating. Aine requests they buy snacks as well- but Mio rejects the idea as a litte girl approaches her. Mio asks that the girl keeps it a secret though and offers to shake her hand, with the girl agreeing before running off. Aine is impressed by her popularity, having been recognized even this far out from home, but Mio claims that someday Aine will have this as well and recalls finding out about the fan mail she's been getting recently. Aine remembers this and she mentions how happy she was since it felt as though she gained several new friends. Meanwhile, Maika calls out Ema for such a cheap lie. She is able to deduce that it had to do with Mio, and Ema confirms it, bringing up that after growing concerned for Mio she ended up asking Tamaki about her photoshoot. She explained that Mio worked hard enough for them to wrap it up early so that she could join them for this trip, and she was really looking forward to hanging out with Aine. Maika admits to being surprised as Ema remarks that she seems to have changed lately and she thinks its due to her friendship with Aine, also known as Frienergy. Later, everyone begins to enjoy the food they worked to gather and prepare. They observe how Mio is choosing healthier options as usual, along with Maika- who instantly chastises Ema after she suggests that she just eats as much as she wants on a day like this. Maika calls her out on it though, saying that she never gains weight so she can easily make claims like that, and their discussion happens to spread to the distressed Tamaki and Chiharu- who soon find themselves too depressed to eat when Ken joins them with large amounts of food. Suddenly Aine recalls the "delishrooms" and asks what happened to them, and quickly Maika explains that Ema mistook them for something else. But when the girls try to ask Coco about them and she finds no information, they begin to grow even further curious. Maika is shocked they actually believed Ema, but she decides not to say anything. As the girls sit around a campfire Mio shows Aine the spring-summer clothing she wore earlier. Aine is taken by the cards she has, and she compliments them while Maika and Ema watch from the side. Ema brings up how much Mio admires Love Me Tear, and she explains her desire to someday surpass them as a Friends unit before Ema goes on to ask Maika about her future goals, explaining how she wishes to learn more about her "darling little sisters". Maika criticizes such a statement, but she answers anyway, expressing her goal of gaining the title of Muse for the sexy-type brand Dancing Mirage. Maika then turns it around by asking her to elaborate her goal she stated that morning, and Ema explains her desire to become the number one Idol in Japan, as well as lacrosse player. Each girl promises that she will also be aiming for this goal as well, even the just starting Aine; although she would be happy just being able to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with them one day as she aims to continue making one million friends. The following morning the girls peacefully sleep during their ride home. Tamaki, Chiharu, and Ken discuss Mio's improved mood and how reliable Ema is, and later she pays Aine a visit as she prepares for her show. She mentions that she had a game that day but wished to pay her a visit beforehand, and after exchanging words Aine runs off with and changes into her chosen coord, appearing on stage to perform "Thank You⇄It'll Be Alright". Afterwards, Ema is shown scoring the winning goal of her game. She claims this is due to her "Aine-chan power" and she promises to become the top in Japan. Characters *Ema Hinata *Aine Yūki *Mio Minato *Maika Chōno *Coco *Tamaki Enjōji *Ken Mayuzumi *Chiharu Hachiya Trivia *The title serves as a pun, referring to both Ema herself and the word "emergency". *This episode marks the debut of Ema Hinata. Gallery References Category:Anime Category:Episodes